As stated in the accompanying prior art statement the concept of lubricating the internal gauge flanges of railroad tracks to substantially reduce friction developed is well known in the art. The particular importance arises when trains are passing along curved portions of the track. Other prior art situations have been developed for lubrication of track joints and switch areas and the concepts of this invention are equally applicable to such uses.
Application of a lubricant to the gauge surfaces of railroad tracks also significantly reduces wear along the flanged wheel of the train and significantly reduces wear upon the track gauge surface.
With the device as disclosed herein means are provided for positively controlling the amount of lubricant to the gauge surfaces of the track. The amount of lubricant is controllable during movement and delivery of the lubricant is stopped at controllable low speeds of the carrying vehicle or when the carrying vehicle is not moving.
It is therefore an object of the applicants' invention to provide a rail lubricating device for controlled application of lubricant to the gauge surfaces of railroad tracks.
It is a further object of the applicants' invention to provide a mobile railroad track lubricating device which allows for determined delivery of the lubricant for proper track maintenance and friction wear elimination to the flanged surfaces of wheels of a train.
It is still a further object of the applicants' invention to provide a rail lubricating device which includes speed related delivery control of lubricant to the gauge flanges of railroad tracks with means for speed related control of the lubrication for proper delivery of a bead of lubricant to the rail flange.
It is still a further object of the applicants' invention to provide a rail lubricating device which includes means for heating the lubricant to be delivered to insure proper delivery thereof under cold weather conditions.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicants' invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the enclosed drawings and description of the device.